La otra mitad de un alma cercenada
by Swei
Summary: Día 1 de la BoKuroo Week 2016: De amigos a amantes/Primera cita.
**_¡Hola! No hay mucho qué decir: ¡La BoKuroo Week de este año por fin ha llegado! Intentaré subir algo todo los días a partir de hoy y hasta el 7 de abril. Sin más, espero que les guste. ¡Gracias por leer!_**

* * *

BoKuroo Week Día 1. Friends to lovers / First date

* * *

—Te quiero — dice, e inmediatamente, el instante se detiene.

La tarde ya comienza a caer. En Tokio el horizonte es definido por los edificios más grandes que marcan una línea irregular de concreto detrás de la cual se oculta el sol. Shibuya es un hervidero de vida más allá de los límites del parque Yoyogi. Del otro lado, albergada por el linde del sitio, la gente se acuesta en las extensiones de pasto verde que lentamente se cubren con la sombra. El brillo de las primeras farolas comienza a despuntar, bañando los adoquines de los caminos que se internan en el parque. El atardecer, cada vez más rojo, se refleja sobre el agua que la luna rielará en algunas horas. Contrasta con las copas verdes de los árboles: testigos fijos de una repentina confesión amorosa.

Bokuto se mueve y el tiempo se descongela con un imperceptible chasquido de los dedos del destino. La madera del puente, avejentada por los años, cruje bajo sus pies. Se recarga en la baranda, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de la sudadera, mirando a Kuroo con el ocaso dibujado en las mejillas. Un par de niños cruza el puente a toda prisa, arrastrando detrás a la madre que corre para alcanzar a sus pequeños. El recuerdo de la risa infantil rompe el silencio que los labios de Tetsurou no han querido destrozar.

Por dentro su corazón late, golpeando con fuerza sus costillas.

La imagen de Koutarou es sencillamente maravillosa, envuelta en el mutis que le confiere el beneficio de la duda a su respuesta. Kuroo ve cómo mueve los pies de manera inquieta, cómo juguetea con los dedos por debajo de la tela de la sudadera, cómo aprieta los labios en una sonrisa que a diferencia de todas las demás, asemeja al _Silencio_ de Beethoven. En ella no hay más que una calma inusual y tal vez un poco de nerviosismo. La tensión de quien espera con el corazón en mano.

—Bokuto…

Las sílabas del nombre viajan, acortando distancias. Los labios vuelven a quedar mudos y una guerra de miradas se festeja de un lado a otro del puente. Miel contra oro. Blanco contra negro. El equilibrio del silencio suspendido en cada parpadear. Las imágenes que preceden a ese instante se disuelven, viajando de la claridad al recuerdo, para finalmente dar paso al sentimiento protagonista de cada escena: la sala de cine con la película de moda; los banquillos altos del restaurante de _Okonomiyaki estilo Kansai_ ; el sonido de las motocicletas de los _rockabillys_ con sus chaquetas de cuero y sus peinados altos; la fachada del Gimnasio Nacional de Yoyogi…

Antes de hoy se ha contado una historia que toma lugar en las canchas de un gimnasio. En los vestidores de los deportivos, en las calles de la ciudad capital del país del Sol Naciente. Bokuto Koutarou, Kuroo Tetsurou. Rivales, compañeros. Mejores amigos. El fotograma de un año y medio se repite en la mente de alguno de los dos o tal vez en la de ambos. El encuentro en la cafetería del estadio, la charla banal. La primera vez que escuchó a Kuroo reír sin tapujos; la primera vez que vio a Bokuto venirse abajo. El remate que lo golpeó en la cara, la primera vez que lo bloqueó. El ruido de las suelas de goma chirriando contra la duela. La primera vez que pensó que le gustaba; la primera vez que se fijó en cómo sonreía. El día en que comenzó a extrañarle por las noches, el día en que se dio cuenta de que sin sus gritos el planeta era un planeta mudo. La vez que le confesó a Akaashi que atraía alguien; la noche en la que llamó a Kenma por el _atentado_ de una lechuza ruidosa y molesta. Todos los juegos que tuvieron, toda la gente con la que forjaron lazos, toda la diversión de un par de amigos cruzando miradas a través de la red… corriendo como una tira de celuloide que desemboca en este punto del presente.

—¿Sí?

Un segundo es lo que le ha llevado responder tras la evocación de su nombre. El tiempo se vuelve pesado sin llegar a detenerse, como si los labios de Kuroo se movieran en cámara lenta. En el mismo sitio tiene una sonrisa. Piensa en cosas que no va a decir jamás en voz alta. _El hilo rojo del destino_. La otra mitad de un alma cercenada.

—Yo también.

Si la felicidad tiene una descripción, es este momento. Se dispara una dínamo metafísica que los conecta a ambos. La energía proveniente del latido en el pecho, la corriente de la respiración. El aliento vivo que se entremezcla con el aire. Bokuto abre los ojos tanto como puede. Sus cejas se mueven como un par de nubarrones que despejan el cielo para que brille el sol que vive en su iris. Luego levanta los brazos como lo hace siempre y exclama algo que hace a Kuroo sonreír. Intercambian palabras, se acorta el espacio. Las hojas que caen desde las ramas aterrizan sobre el agua agitada por el viento.

Sobre el puente, un par de manos se entrelazan.

—Te quiero — repite Bokuto. Luego lo abraza. Ya a nadie le importan las reglas del espacio personal — ¡Ahora _ya no queda nadie a quien no pueda ganar_! [1]

Kuroo ríe. Le dice que esa frase está mal utilizada. Bokuto contesta que no es así. Kuroo insiste. Bokuto le intenta explicar, gesticulando mientras sus palabras se apilan una detrás de otra, entretejiéndose sin ningún sentido cuerdo que quede a la vista. Un nudo ciego ante el que nadie se atreve a ir en contra.

—Esta mañana eras mi mejor amigo — dice luego de un rato.

—¿Y ahora?

—Ahora no.

El horizonte se tiñe de morado. Más arriba, comienzan a titilar las primeras estrellas anunciando la noche. La conversación continúa en medio de unas pocas risas que a cada paso, quedan olvidadas entre las grietas de madera. Los grillos conversan a la distancia y lentamente, el puente queda vacío.

Las manos siguen unidas. Dedos contra dedos, semejantes a la sutura carmín que parpadea entre sus meñiques bajo la tímida luz de la última farola del parque.

* * *

[1] **勝てない相手はもういない** , katenai aite ha mou inai: _Ya no queda nadie a quien no pueda_ _ganar_. Frase pronunciada por el tenista japonés Nishikori Kei en la que mostró sus ganas de convertirse en el número 1 del tenis mundial al llegar a los cuartos de final del US Open (donde cayó derrotado ante el actual número uno del mundo, Novak Djokovic). Bokuto lo dice como analogía sentimental. Salir con Kuroo es como ser el número 1. Es como ser invencible. Debido a que Nishikori no pasó de los cuartos de final, Kuroo opina que está mal utilizada. Al final de cuentas, la pertinencia es discutible.

* * *

 _ **Como siempre, les agradezco doblemente si han llegado hasta aquí. En realidad pensé en varias maneras divertidas de escribir el primer día, pero al final terminó de esta manera. Espero que les haya gustado.**_


End file.
